Valentine's Day
by sharp2799
Summary: House/Cameron established. A bit of fluff and angst and definitely for grownups only.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of you who know me at LiveJournal, you know that this came with photos. Since I can't do that here, some tweaking of the text was required. Also, a huge thank you to athousandsmiles, who cowrote chapter one with me.

House

"Valentine's day," House grumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly as Cameron unlocked the front door. "Differential diagnosis: Flowers, candy, and balloons turn people into squealing morons and render them more useless than usual."

Cameron smiled at him mischievously over her shoulder before leading the way inside, and his tired brain began sending warning signals. That smile could mean all sorts of things, not all of them good. Following her inside, he locked the door and headed to the couch.

A bright pink-wrapped package lay on the coffee table.

Dramatically, House slapped his hand to his forehead. "The contagion has followed us home! Weren't you vaccinated?"

Cameron's smile never wavered. "It's just a Valentine's gift, House." She took off her coat and headed into the kitchen.

"A Valentine's gift," he repeated, staring at it. "You give gifts to remember the sacrifice of martyred saints?"

Cameron came back with two beers and handed him one. "Works for me. Or, we could go with the more modern meaning of romance."

"You _do_ remember who you're living with, right?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

House took a slug of beer—he had a feeling he was going to need it—before sitting down and unwrapping the brightly-colored package.

Inside was a pair of red boxer shorts with white hearts on them.

His jaw dropped but he recovered quickly. "Anatomy 101, Cameron. Hearts don't look like this. Although if you want to put something on my cock, a pair of lips would do. Preferably not synthetic." He winked. "Wait, am I being punk'd? Wilson's hiding with a camera, isn't he?"

She took a sip of her beer. "Nope, no Wilson, no camera. But I can get the camera if you want."

House just stared at her, seeing the wicked glint in her eyes. Cameron sat next to him and waited. And he honestly didn't know what to say. There was no way she could be serious about this. Allison Cameron was _living_ with him for Christ's sake. How could she have gotten this for _him_?

Cameron laughed at House's flummoxed expression. "Now I'm sorry I didn't have a camera handy. But really, House, I think you're missing how nice this is." She took his hand and placed it on the shorts. "See how soft and comfy the material feels?"

He raised one eyebrow. "Comfy."

Undaunted, she continued moving his hand up and down the red and white boxers and placed his fingers on the front seam. "See how much room there is in there for you?" She winked and slid his fingers inside, never stopping eye contact.

His mouth suddenly dry, he allowed his hand to move under hers but still had to stop the snarky words that struggled on the tip of his tongue. Then his fingers touched something else and he stopped in mock surprise. "You left the cardboard insert in? Are you saying I'm not stiff enough?"

Cameron leaned forward and said in a husky voice, "Well then, pull it out."

House grinned, slid the cardboard out and gripped it in the middle, preparing to tear it in half. But instead of the gray, blank piece he expected, an envelope with the words _Monster Truck Tickets_ leaped out at him.

House stared at the envelope, once again feeling that _something_ in his gut that made him wonder how he deserved her, but then rallied. "Because nothing says romance like diesel fuel and destruction. I hope you didn't expect anything from me."

Her smile became a little sad. "No. I just wanted to get this for you. Something you'd like. Call it temporary insanity."

"Infection," he corrected.

"Fine, infection," she said, with a little bite to her tone. "I didn't expect you to get me anything, I just wanted to do this, okay?"

House sat holding the tickets, not saying a word.

Cameron shook her head at him. "I'm going to change, call for take-out, will you?" She leaned forward to brush his lips lightly with hers and left before he could respond.

He sat there, fingering the tickets, and a slight smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron

_Well, that went over well._

Cameron smiled ruefully as she went into the bathroom. She knew there was no way in hell House was going to get her anything for Valentine's Day. It just wasn't his way and she accepted that. But she couldn't stop herself from getting _him_ something. That Christmas when she had gotten him a gift set the stage. And while he had given her a gift in return, she honestly didn't expect anything today. Really. Although her heart sighed just a little, watching people at work get those surprises.

She washed and dried her hands and firmly tucked that sigh away. She had _him_ and that was enough. More than enough.

Cameron went into the bedroom and stopped, feet rooted to the floor.

A polished wooden box lay on the bed.

"Well?" House's breath tickled her ear. "Aren't you going to go look? Since we're celebrating martyred saints and all?"

Cameron swallowed the lump in her throat and moved as if in a daze. Her hands touched the smooth wood and she opened it.

Inside was a gold necklace.

She touched it with trembling fingers and brought it up to her throat. House hooked the ends together and pressed his thumbs slowly, sensuously up the back of her neck and into her scalp before bringing his hands to her shoulders and massaging with deft movements.

Cameron splayed her fingers over the necklace, relishing in its weight. She whirled in place to face House. "You let me walk away feeling hurt _knowing_ you had a gift for me in here?"

"You know what I am—I'm a crippled, selfish, drug addict, why does it surprise you when I act like a bastard? You _know_ what I am."

Cameron touched the gold chain, now warm against her skin. "I know what you are. You get it right and then you purposely fuck it up. Why?"

He averted his gaze, leaning heavily on his cane, still as a statue except statues didn't suffer. Cameron felt the bitterness rolling off his skin in waves and pressed her index finger under his chin. "Why can't you just accept that I love you?"

House gripped her shoulder with his free hand and the blue glare of his eyes intensified. "You keep asking for more."

"So what if I do?" she whispered. "That doesn't mean you have to give it." She felt his recoil and pressed forward into the space that collided with his body, their clothes acting as a buffer that stifled her in the resultant heat.

"You almost know what you're getting with me, House," she singsonged. "You think you know but you don't. You think I'm a simple line compared to your labyrinth."

"There's nothing simple about you," he growled.

Cameron smiled, eyes glinting. "So what are we arguing about?"

"Hell if I know," House said before sliding his hand down to her hip. His mouth fit over hers, his tongue entering and devouring while she gasped and pooled into sweet honey.

Cameron gripped his shoulders to anchor herself. Her mouth fastened just as urgently on his, stroking his tongue with sweet, hot licks while she dripped between her thighs and trembled with need. His body pressed even tighter against hers and she felt the hard bulge through his jeans. She wanted to claw through the fabric and suck on the salty-sweet pearls that were being wasted.

Cameron kept her grip even while House ran his hand up to her breasts and kneaded through her bra. She whimpered into his mouth and he released her, breathing heavily.

House touched the chain around her neck. "I want you wearing only that in bed."

Her eyes darkened and she turned and stripped on her way to the bed, dropping her clothes as if they were rose petals down the aisle. She lay on top of the blanket like a sacrificial offering, legs and arms spread.

House growled, making his way to the armchair and stripped, keeping his eyes on her while she ached, vulnerable and open. Finally, he moved to the edge of the bed and leaned between her thighs. His wet tongue slid inside, probing again and again, firm to pillow-soft, his lips nibbling and tasting. Cameron gripped the blanket in fistfuls. She felt a river drawing down into his mouth. One stiff finger, then two, and the current caught fire and exploded, arching her back and strangling her lungs.

In the quiet, she lay there with deep panting breaths in the shuddering aftermath.

House grinned ferally. He slid onto the bed and lay back.

Cameron rolled and crawled lower, holding his erect cock in her hands and sucking lightly on his balls before dragging her tongue up his shaft and sucking him into steel. His hand gripped her hair and tugged her away. She stared at him just as ferally, licking her lips and sitting up.

He flung a condom at her from the night table drawer and it hit her in the chest.

"Impatient?" she purred.

"Play time's over," he muttered, then swore as she gripped him firmly with one hand.

"Really?" Cameron fit the condom over his cock and took him into her body, relishing the renewed flutters that began again from somewhere deep inside her. He reached down and rubbed along the narrow strip of her curls as she fucked him strong and steady, and then she arched again, coming and coming, hanging on to his wild ride as he bucked and joined her, flying high.

Silence. Deep silence. Cameron lay curled against his side, sweaty and content, a lock of hair plastered to her forehead. There was no need for the blanket yet. She felt the warm press of his hand stroking her back, smoothing over her ass and back up again.

House rolled her onto her back, then laid his hand over the links that glinted from her neck. "I'm a bastard. I'm cruel. But you anchor me and I don't know what I did to deserve it."

Cameron laid her hand over his. "I don't believe you have to do something to be worthy of love, House. Sometimes, you can just _be_. I know that's a hard concept for you, so let's just make it simple." She took a deep breath and smiled into his eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day, House."

He exhaled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cameron."

"Bastard." Her eyes gleamed.

"_Your_ bastard," he murmured coming in close and nipping her bottom lip.


End file.
